1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a liquid discharge test method for confirming whether or not liquid is discharged by a liquid discharge unit properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a printer of the ink-jet recording system in which an ink contained in a tank is discharged from a recording head. Before shipment of such a printer, a liquid discharge test for confirming whether or not the ink is discharged from the recording head properly is performed in some cases.
In the liquid discharge test, however, the following problems could occur when the ink to be discharged by the recording head is poured into the tank. First, there is fear that the residual ink which was not used in the liquid discharge test might be left in the tank. Further, there is fear that a user of the printer might feel discomfort on first use if the tank is contaminated with the ink. Furthermore, there is fear that the ink remained in the tank after the liquid discharge test might solidify to block a channel in the tank. It is, however, difficult to clean the inside of the tank perfectly.